


【夏姆基德x凯丽】夫妻相性一百问

by Serinolivaw



Category: Blood Lad, ブラッドラッド, 血意少年
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinolivaw/pseuds/Serinolivaw
Summary: 全年龄向的前五十问和少儿不宜的后五十问。cp夏姆基德 x 凯丽。超大剂量的OOC，狗血及私设说是一百问结果写成了群口相声一样的东西。改不掉我这中式土味文风，致歉
Relationships: 夏姆基德/凯丽





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 夏姆全程惨遭迫害，凯丽是不解风情死直男；主持人茉莉和萨姆年度最佳捧哏。  
> 背景为原作大结局一年后，此时凯丽加入Team Fearless，两人已交往。  
> 本来想把Fearless全员都弄进来的，但因为太懒最后就没带罗伊和兰德玩（土下座）。  
> （即使这样罗伊的存在感仍然很强）

1、请问您的名字？  
夏姆：夏姆基德。  
凯丽：凯丽。

2、年龄是？  
夏姆：二十一。  
凯丽：应该有一岁了。  
茉莉：好家伙…夏姆基德，你涉嫌拐骗儿童，即日起送往丽兹的玩具箱羁押！  
夏姆：瞎说什么啊？！你家儿童一米八？  
凯丽：…我不是儿童。  
萨姆：她的意思是从被阿基姆创造出来开始算吧。  
茉莉：（嘲讽）头儿是变态。  
夏姆：你才变态呢…普通的年龄概念对凯丽完全不适用啊！

3、性别是？  
夏姆：男。  
凯丽：女。  
萨姆：（突然发笑）  
凯丽：怎么了？  
萨姆：茉莉误会过好几个月。  
茉莉：别提了，我一度以为头儿是弯的。  
夏姆：你以为什么？？

4、请问您的性格是怎样的？  
夏姆：活泼开朗、机敏过人、有勇有谋、温柔体贴、善解人意…  
茉莉：这太啰嗦了，我用一个词就能帮你概括。  
夏姆：完美？  
茉莉：自恋狂。  
夏姆：（跳脚）喂，这可就是赤裸裸的人身攻击了啊！吾辈哪里自恋了，你损人不打草稿…  
萨姆：好啦，这是一百问，不是一百吵。（把夏姆按回椅子上）凯丽还没回答呢？  
凯丽：（还挺喜欢看他们吵的…）我的性格啊，我想大概是好斗吧。还有不服输。

5、对方的性格？  
夏姆：现在可以说完美了吗？  
萨姆：…还是得再具体点。  
夏姆：（字斟句酌）忠诚、执着、坚忍，充满攻击性…和魅力（脸红）。  
凯丽：热情，会照顾人。（沉思片刻，补充）做饭很好吃。  
萨姆：做饭好吃这一条已经重要到必须列进性格特点里了。

6、两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
夏姆：一年前，殿堂魔界。  
凯丽：王把我和勃艮第从北魔界叫了回来，说有客人…然后就见到了你们五个。

7、对对方的第一印象？  
夏姆：又漂亮又帅气的女性。视线完全移不开…这应该就是小说里的一见钟情吧（傻笑）。  
凯丽：第一印象不算太好。我还跟王说“看不出他们有什么用。”  
萨姆：结果用处可大了（笑）。  
茉莉：那会儿还纳闷头儿为什么非要留下来给阿基姆打杂…现在明白了，醉翁之意不在酒，惦记人家闺女呢。  
萨姆：在下当时和你说了你又不信。

8、喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
夏姆：对每件事的态度都超级认真！  
凯丽：会变魔术。  
萨姆：多么诚实的答案啊。  
茉莉：拐骗儿童实锤，头儿不要再抵赖了。

9、讨厌对方哪一点？  
夏姆：也是太认真了（叹气）…打架跟不要命似的，遇到棘手的委托就很担心她会出事。  
凯丽：遇上我心情不好他还老是跑来搭话。（揉太阳穴）我知道他是想安慰我，但那种时候我比较喜欢一个人待着。

10、您觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
夏姆：特别好！（自豪）  
凯丽：还不错。

11、您怎么称呼对方？  
夏姆：就凯丽啊。  
凯丽：就夏姆啊。  
茉莉：没想过起昵称吗？  
夏姆：想过…主要是…她的名字已经很短了。  
凯丽：都叫习惯了，没必要再起昵称。  
萨姆：（对茉莉）大家都是住一条船的人，你可以想象一下每天看见他们两个互称“亲爱的”是什么画面。  
茉莉：…好了你不要再说了。

12、您希望怎样被对方称呼？  
夏姆：现在这样吧。  
凯丽：叫名字就行。

13、如果以动物来做比喻，您觉得对方是？  
夏姆：豹子。  
凯丽：猫。  
萨姆：毫无悬念…凯丽你那不是比喻吧。

14、如果要送礼物给对方，您会送？  
夏姆：那看凯丽想要什么了。  
凯丽：他好像很喜欢一种植物…不知道叫什么，就送那个吧。  
茉莉：头儿又偷偷吸木天蓼了？  
夏姆：（心虚）就一次！吾辈发誓只有一次！  
萨姆：凯丽你别惯着他，那东西摄入多了会成瘾的，对身体不好。  
凯丽：那我就想不到还能送什么了。要不然…优质的部件？我看你挺需要的。  
夏姆：什么？（惊恐吸气）不要！绝对不要！！  
萨姆：凯丽，我们说好了的。没有委托不许杀人分尸。  
茉莉：有一说一，你送了他也装不上啊。

15、那么您自己想要什么礼物呢？  
夏姆：猫薄荷吧…  
茉莉、萨姆：（警觉）  
夏姆：（委屈）猫薄荷又不会上瘾！！  
凯丽：我…你们…（欲言又止）  
萨姆：凯丽想要什么呢？  
凯丽：你们是不是有一个…长得很像阿基姆王的人偶？刚见面的时候罗伊拿在手里的。  
夏姆：人偶？刚见面？罗伊手里的？…（愣了半晌恍然大悟）哦——你说的是那个布娃娃吗！吾辈都快忘了有这么个东西了。  
凯丽：如果已经扔了就算了。  
茉莉：等等，我也记起来了！没扔，堆在罗伊的柜子上吃灰呢。  
夏姆：原来凯丽想要那个？  
凯丽：有点。  
夏姆：了解！等中场休息就把它找出来…不过落了不少土了，得洗了晾干才能玩。  
凯丽：哦，那没问题。  
萨姆：心情肉眼可见的变好了啊。  
茉莉：头儿你…  
夏姆：不许再说拐骗儿童！！  
茉莉：妈妈带小孩？  
夏姆：去你的。

16、对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
夏姆：太迟钝了。虽然这也算是她的可爱之处吧…可一点暗示都听不懂真的很困扰啊！得非常直白明确地告诉她才行。  
凯丽：他经常不把话讲清楚，好像以为我跟他一样能读心似的…等到我去问他吧，他又不说了。  
萨姆：这也太不容易了！你们到底怎么捅破最后一层窗户纸的啊。  
茉莉：这是捅窗户纸吗，这是凿墙。

17、您的毛病是？  
夏姆：偶尔会接下团队能力范围之外的委托。但他们给的实在太多了…（茉莉：你确定是偶尔吗？）  
凯丽：克制不住脾气吧，有时候爱冲动。

18、对方的毛病是？  
夏姆：会用很乱来的方式去战斗…要么不受伤要么一受就是不得了的伤。  
凯丽：猫的形态下总是会被各种花花草草吸引然后在路边睡着。  
夏姆：啊？！凯丽你怎么会知道——  
凯丽：你以为是谁把你捡回去的。

19、对方做什么样的事情会让您不快？  
夏姆：踩到吾辈的尾巴。她肯定不是故意的，但那真的很痛。  
凯丽：在跟踪目标的中途迷路，还忘带手机。我受够在整个北魔界搜人了。

20、您做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
夏姆：料理一不小心做太咸了…或者太辣了…  
凯丽：在他看恐怖片的时候拍他肩膀吧。

21、你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
夏姆：我们都能来答这个一百问了…  
凯丽：你们天天看着，不清楚的吗？  
茉莉：这么一说提醒我了。头儿，你可别想赖账啊！食言是要重罚的。  
夏姆：（脱口而出）BAD…你怎么还记着…  
萨姆：不光茉莉，大家都记着。  
凯丽：什么事？  
萨姆：这凯丽就不知道了，我们有过约定，队里第一个脱单的得请全队吃饭。  
夏姆：求你们了放过吾辈吧…（欲哭无泪）  
凯丽：所以…夏姆是第一个？  
茉莉：平时他最抠门，这就叫一报还一报。

22、两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
夏姆：你们都知道的那个，北魔界南部的大型游乐园。  
凯丽：应该是。…我记不得了。  
夏姆：（震惊）什么你居然…那可是第一次约会啊！那么重要的事情！！  
凯丽：你带我去过的地方少说也有几十个了，我其实完全不清楚哪一次是初次。不过印象里去游乐园的次数最多就是了。  
茉莉：我已经想象到十年后凯丽问夏姆银行卡密码，得到的回答是初次约会日期的样子了。  
萨姆：哪儿用得着十年后啊。

23、那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
夏姆：比起约会，更像好朋友一起出去玩。  
凯丽：我注意力应该都在玩上了。

24、那时进展到何种程度？  
夏姆：友情以上恋人未满吧。  
凯丽：（思索）真是相当早的事情。

25、经常去的约会地点？  
夏姆：凯丽喜欢游乐园嘛，就常去。  
凯丽：那里的人已经认识我们了。

26、您会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
夏姆：虽然但是！…吾辈不知道凯丽的生日是哪天…非常抱歉…（慌乱）  
凯丽：道歉做什么？你知道就怪了，我本人都不知道。  
夏姆：不，那也总不能没有生日吧！  
萨姆：这其实不难解决啊…凯丽的生日和我们潜入殿堂的日期是同一天吧？要是还存着去年的日程表，调出来一看就知道了。  
夏姆：好有道理！吾辈竟然没想到…萨姆你是天才吗！？  
萨姆：不敢当，头儿你过奖了。  
夏姆：（兴致高涨）那样就一切好说了！可以提前计划一下想去哪里、吃什么玩什么…还有礼物…  
凯丽：（抓住重点）又回到前面那个问题了。你说你想要猫薄荷是吧。  
茉莉：…怎么绕回去了？

27、是由哪一方先告白的？  
夏姆：吾辈。  
凯丽：他。

28、您有多喜欢对方？  
夏姆：一眼定终身，非她不可了。  
凯丽：说实话，没有他我多半不会加入你们。  
茉莉：一年前要是有人告诉我新队友是冲着头儿的个人魅力来的，我准当他在胡说八道呢。  
夏姆：（有被冒犯到）那你是冲什么来的？  
茉莉：（斩钉截铁）钱，绝对是钱。赏金猎人不爱财那还是赏金猎人吗？

29、那么，您爱对方么？  
夏姆：当然爱啊！  
凯丽：我想是爱吧。

30、对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
夏姆：懒洋洋地叫吾辈名字的时候。后面的话不重要了，反正不管是什么都一定会答应下来的。  
凯丽：他充满期待地盯着我的时候，说的话我多半没法拒绝。如果他当时还是猫的样子就更没辙了。

31、如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
夏姆：吾辈不觉得凯丽会变心。但是如果…如果她真的喜欢上了别人，以她的性格，应该会主动告诉吾辈的。  
凯丽：我也觉得变心不大可能。不过要是你给了我这种感觉，我会直接问你。

32、可以原谅对方变心么？  
夏姆：（一秒入戏）唔…真是那样的话…吾辈会尽力去挽回的。如果仍然不行…那也就没办法了吧…（伤感）虽然会很难过，但爱情不能强求啊。  
凯丽：（果断）假设这确实发生了，我会直接放弃。他对我已经没有感情了，继续在一起对谁来说都是受罪吧。  
夏姆：不会发生的！吾辈怎么会做对不起凯丽的事呢！  
凯丽：跟你一样，我是在回答题目里的情形。没人能替代你的。  
茉莉：我不知道该感叹头儿能说出这么理智的答案还是该感叹凯丽能说出这么成熟的答案了。

33、如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎么办？  
夏姆：怎么会迟到？我们都住在一起。  
凯丽：要去什么地方也是他带我去的。

34、认为您的情敌是？  
夏姆：现在不觉得有了。  
茉莉：所以以前觉得有喽。说来听听？  
夏姆：（尴尬）嗯…非要说的话就是…勃艮第吧…其实阿基姆也…  
凯丽：？就离谱。  
夏姆：很早以前的事了！！纯属偶然闪过的蠢念头…啊，恋爱太让人神经过敏了…（捂脸）对不起！  
凯丽：（挑眉）题不好空着，我答个罗伊吧。  
茉莉：总觉得凯丽在报复。  
萨姆：罗伊到底做错了什么…

35、对方性感的表情？  
夏姆：战斗结束后把脸上的血擦掉的样子。  
凯丽：严肃认真的时候。  
茉莉：凯丽有眼光，头儿的正经脸是蛮帅。  
夏姆：突然说起吾辈的好话了？其中定然有诈！…啊，怎么感觉都被你骂习惯了…（悲愤）  
茉莉：物以稀为贵嘛，你难得正经一次。  
夏姆：…就知道。

36、两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
夏姆：基本上只要和她独处就开始心跳加速了。  
凯丽：他说有新的委托可做的时候。  
萨姆：…是工作狂啊，凯丽。  
茉莉：你的意思是“有新的目标可击杀的时候”吗？  
凯丽：也可以这么说。战斗总能让我感到愉悦。

37、你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你擅长撒谎吗？  
夏姆：没有。擅不擅长得看对象了，向你们撒谎就比较难。但是对目标撒谎的话…哼哼，吾辈称第二，没人敢称第一！  
茉莉：或者对委托人撒谎也一样。  
夏姆：呃…对、对啊！（强颜欢笑）所以你看奈茵大人她不是信了吗！  
凯丽：我从来就没撒过谎…也不知道擅不擅长，被格林怀疑的时候我都是保持沉默。

38、做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
夏姆：很多事情。吃饭也好，看电视也好，光聊天也很幸福。  
凯丽：看他变魔术吧。要是能搞懂为什么就更好了，但他不肯告诉我。  
夏姆：（笑）优秀的魔术师是不会把魔术背后的秘密说出去的！即使是凯丽也不行！  
茉莉：看把你能的。

39、曾经吵架么？  
夏姆：算是…吵过吧。  
凯丽：有。

40、都是些什么吵架呢？  
夏姆：…路过宠物店，她说想养只猫玩玩。  
萨姆：明白了（笑）。  
凯丽：之后的两天里他都没跟我说话。  
茉莉：这股子醋味大的哟。  
夏姆：现在想想当然觉得很可笑啦，会跟宠物一般见识…但那个时候比较敏感，很怕哪天会被凯丽厌倦，她说要养猫吾辈听着就感觉跟地位受到了威胁似的…总之心里特别不是滋味。  
凯丽：怎么可能会厌倦你啊。既然你担心这个，直说不就好了？你又不解释，光在那生闷气，我哪知道你在气什么。

41、之后如何和好？  
夏姆：解释清楚了就和好了。  
凯丽：他变成猫让我摸了一会儿。  
夏姆：（脸红）这就没必要提了吧…  
茉莉：色诱啊，头儿！不害臊。  
萨姆：你要是管这个叫色诱，那头儿可能把所有的目标都色诱过一遍…

42、转世后还希望做恋人么？  
夏姆：希望。  
凯丽：如果有转世的话。  
夏姆：还用说吗！罗伊的理论支持魔族能转生到人间界。  
茉莉：众所周知，罗伊和科学是同义词。

43、什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
夏姆：拥抱的时候。凯丽总是会很小心地把爪子收起来呢。  
凯丽：他用尾巴缠住我的手臂的时候。

44、您的爱情表现方式是？  
夏姆：对她好。  
凯丽：尽可能满足他的要求吧。

45、什么时候会让您觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
夏姆：没有这种事！  
凯丽：没这么觉得过，有时会嫌他黏人倒是真的。

46、您觉得与对方相配的花是？  
夏姆：这就触及吾辈的知识盲区了…  
凯丽：花？我不是很懂这个。

47、俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
夏姆：没有。  
凯丽：没有。

48、您的自卑感来自？  
夏姆：…  
凯丽：我没自卑过。  
萨姆：头儿？  
夏姆：（又犹豫了一会儿，低声）  
…大概是不够强大，保护不了凯丽吧。平时总在逃避这个问题，但果然只要一想…眼看着她遭遇危险，吾辈却什么也做不到…唉，就觉得自己还真是没用啊（苦笑）。  
凯丽：（短暂的惊讶后沉下脸，正色）  
听着，夏姆基德。魔界最不缺的就是强者。我见过太多强大的家伙了，对，我认识的人里，你的确算不上强大。所以呢？有什么问题吗？看看你为我做过的。没有任何人比你做的更多了。是你告知了我格林的事情。是你让救出阿基姆王这件事变为了可能。是在你的带领下才找到了他的心脏。…没有你及时推开我，我现在就不能活着站在这个地方。我会像琥珀一样被格林杀死，连具完整的尸体都不剩。你还救了勃艮第。…格林死后我留在殿堂无处可去，我的家人要么死了要么走了，都不在了，这时候是你带我加入Fearless，你给我提供了新的去处！  
（越说越激动，抓住对方的领子，提高声音）这些你以为我都忘了吗？！还是你自己忘了？！你怎么能说你自己没用，怎么能说你保护不了我？你当然能，你早就做到了啊！！！  
夏姆：…（没料到对方这么大反应，呆了两秒）你…你真这么想吗？  
凯丽：…（缓缓松开手）废话。  
萨姆：不愧是凯丽，告白的火药味儿好重。  
茉莉：你不说我以为她要打架…喂，头儿！夏姆！先别忙着感动啊！还有两问，先把眼泪收一收…等中场休息了你俩再抱头痛哭！  
夏姆：（早就哭着扑过去了）凯——丽——！  
凯丽：（下意识抬手给他顺毛）早知道不说这么多话了…没办法，你们先等两分钟啊，让他哭会儿。

49、俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
夏姆：（满血复活）等于公开了吧！  
凯丽：对你们几个人是公开的。  
萨姆：（看表）还真是两分钟啊？  
茉莉：这时间怎么掐的…

50、您觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
夏姆：能。  
凯丽：可以。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （少儿不宜的）后五十问  
> 更多的OOC和私设出没
> 
> 凯丽是生理上的受，心理上的攻（画重点）

51 请问您是攻方，还是受方？  
茉莉：这问题是多余的，夏姆显然是受。  
夏姆：（脸红）啊？…但吾辈是攻。  
凯丽：（平静）我是受。  
茉莉：…我幻听了？？？这不是真的！！  
凯丽：是真的。  
萨姆：（乐了）你们说出了和表情完全相反的台词啊。（转向茉莉）不要嘴硬，钱拿来吧！是在下赢了。  
茉莉：（翻白眼，抽出一沓子魔元拍在桌上）切，拿就拿…愿赌服输嘛，我认栽。  
夏姆：啥？等…你们怎么私下还打这种赌啊！？什么时候的事？  
萨姆：（偷笑）凯丽刚入伙的时候哦。  
茉莉：萨姆成功说服我凯丽是女的那天起，我们就开始赌了。  
夏姆：…吾辈不认识你们。  
凯丽：（疑惑）你们能预知未来？当时我和他只是普通朋友。  
茉莉：不，那是你一个人以为的普通朋友。

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
夏姆：为什么…这不是生理结构决定的吗？  
凯丽：怎么想也不可能是我上他吧。  
茉莉：（从凯丽嘴里听到“上”这个字好违和…）恰恰相反，所有人——我是说我们四个——都认为应该是你上他。  
凯丽：那你和萨姆打的赌？  
茉莉：哦，那是因为我抢先说了，他没别的可选。  
夏姆：到底是什么让你们都觉得吾辈是受啊？！  
茉莉：就说说，你个一米七不到的去攻人家快一米八的，你觉得合适吗？  
凯丽：…还有身高规定？这么复杂？  
夏姆：没有，凯丽你别听她瞎说，什么一米七不到！吾辈当然有一米七了！  
萨姆：是重点吗这。

53 您对现在的状况满意么？  
夏姆：（耿耿于怀）非常满意。  
凯丽：还行吧，反正没觉得有什么不好。

54 初次H的地点？  
夏姆：吾辈的房间。  
凯丽：谁的房间？…我忘了。  
萨姆：有了前面初次约会的先例，在下真是一点都不奇怪凯丽会忘记这事。  
凯丽：（认真）不，事我记得，在哪做的我没印象。  
夏姆：凯丽这方面比较心大啦。

55 当时的感觉？  
夏姆：既害怕又兴奋，每一步都得小心翼翼地走…心想着被她讨厌就完蛋了。  
凯丽：我不知道接下来会发生什么…只是隐隐觉得气氛有点微妙。

56 当时对方的样子？  
夏姆：满脸困惑…但是没有拒绝！接吻的时候还说“我不想咬伤你”…呜啊啊啊天哪不行了好可爱——（把脸埋进手心里）  
茉莉：听，这猫会鸡叫哎。  
凯丽：他快紧张死了…有一瞬间我真的以为他会死于体温过高。  
萨姆：那么是为什么没有拒绝呢？  
凯丽：开始觉得怪新奇的，干脆陪他玩玩…后来感觉挺舒服当然就更没有拒绝的理由了。

57 初夜的早晨您的第一句话是？  
夏姆：只记得全都是些道歉的话…应该先好好巩固现阶段的关系再考虑下一步的！这么做实在太草率了！！  
凯丽：刚醒就看见这家伙红着脸，眼角带泪地跟我说些不知道什么…第一句话我想不起来了，大概是让他别哭了。  
萨姆：这场面…恕在下言情剧看的少…  
茉莉：你俩究竟谁把谁睡了？

58 每星期H的次数？  
夏姆：没数过哎。  
凯丽：这谁记得。

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
夏姆：问凯丽吧。  
凯丽：又来了。我怎么知道是几次？想做就做了，谁会去数。  
茉莉：凯丽你真的不是攻吗…我还是挺想把钱赢回来的…  
萨姆：你就是惦记钱吧。  
夏姆：（得意）想得美，不会让你赢回来的！  
凯丽：…你们在较什么劲啊。

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
夏姆：双方都能享受的那种。  
凯丽：对。

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
夏姆：耳朵和尾巴。  
茉莉：记下了，以后看你不爽就瞄准这两个地方下手。  
夏姆：你、你敢！！（下意识蜷起尾巴）  
凯丽：脖子和胸口。  
萨姆：还以为凯丽会说是角…。  
凯丽：角是没感觉的，跟你的头发指甲一个道理。  
萨姆：原来如此，长知识了。

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
凯丽：尾巴根部上方，他会发出很…享受的声音，有一回还差点从床上翻下去。  
夏姆：后颈发根一带。每次一捏那里她就浑身都软了，效果特别显著。  
萨姆：一听就是两位老撸猫人士了。  
茉莉：这分明是两只猫互撸…

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
夏姆：配合得令人难以置信。  
凯丽：非常重视我的感受。

64 坦白的说，您喜欢H么？  
夏姆：喜欢。  
凯丽：喜欢。

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
夏姆：卧室里。  
凯丽：床上。

66 您想尝试的H地点？  
夏姆：说到这个，以前倒是梦见过在殿堂的食品储藏室…  
凯丽：那不是我把你叫去问话的房间吗？  
夏姆：（干咳两声）谁、谁知道呢，哎，梦里的场景哪个不是千奇百怪…绝对不是真的想在那尝试什么的！  
凯丽：我对地点没什么特殊要求，但你这也太离谱了吧？…至少也该有张床啊。  
茉莉：…有床也不能在那种地方啊！

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
夏姆：之前，时间早的话做完也会洗。  
茉莉：是分开洗还是一起洗呢？  
凯丽：有几次是一起洗的。不知为什么他好像很难理解我的洗头方式。  
夏姆：…一般魔族不会把头摘下来洗。  
凯丽：但那样洗得干净。  
夏姆：是很干净…还很恐怖。  
萨姆：头儿是不是习惯了？  
夏姆：嗯，习惯了（摊手）。

68 H时有什么约定么？  
夏姆：不谈工作，不提委托。  
茉莉：这一想就知道是凯丽干的。头儿你学学人家的工作态度…  
凯丽：突然想到了就会随口问出来。  
萨姆：为什么会突然想到这种事啊！  
夏姆：一般是这样的…正在兴头上呢，她冷不丁一句“啊那个击杀xxx的任务还有两天就违期了得去把它做了”…  
茉莉：…什么啊，这不就是和女朋友亲热到一半突然爬起来去打游戏的死直男嘛！  
萨姆：精辟。

69 您与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
夏姆：当然没有！  
凯丽：在此之前我甚至不知道什么是性关系。

70 对於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体」这种想法，您是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
夏姆：肯定是反对啊！这么想未免太病态了。  
凯丽：一定程度上，可以理解。我和勃艮第为王猎取部件的时候，那些首领也不会心甘情愿让我们杀掉啊。  
茉莉：…完全不是一码事！

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，您会怎麽做？  
夏姆：（突然阴沉地压低嗓门）干掉那个人。区区暗杀对于Team Fearless还不是手到擒来。  
凯丽：不管那个“暴徒”想强奸谁，应该都是我先把他灭了。  
茉莉：（咕哝）是啊，也不知哪路高人这么不怕死。

72 您会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
夏姆：之前吧。早些时候还挺羞耻的，不过现在慢慢习以为常了。  
凯丽：不会，这有什么不好意思的。

73 如果好朋友对您说「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请…」并要求H，您会？  
夏姆：…罗伊？不是吧，大家队友这么多年了他是什么人你们心里没点数？  
茉莉：停，我快笑场了。  
凯丽：勃艮第应该不会提出这种要求。（想了想）…不过…如果她感到寂寞，那一定是帕蒂的责任。该死，我就知道阿基姆王是对的，黑名单果然都不是什么好东西！我要去揍那小子一顿。  
萨姆：（哭笑不得）这位已经完全进入角色了啊。  
茉莉：谁去给那个叫帕蒂的倒霉孩子报个信。

74 您觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
夏姆：那是肯定的！（骄傲）  
凯丽：不清楚，我通常就是躺在那里。  
茉莉：…凯丽你怎么做到让所有本该色情的问题瞬间气氛全无的啊？  
萨姆：原来你也这么想？每次凯丽一回答，在下都得确认一眼我们是不是在后五十问。

75 那麽对方呢？  
夏姆：凯丽一直做得很好。  
凯丽：他应该很擅长，因为主导权在他手里。  
茉莉：我仍然不敢相信凯丽竟然不是主导的一方。  
凯丽：很正常，我这方面知识实在有限，又懒得去做功课，当然什么都得拜托他。  
夏姆：（两眼放光）凯丽真是很信任吾辈呢。  
凯丽：是的。能离我的动脉和心脏这么近，还能让我克制住防御本能而不动手的人，也就你一个了。  
茉莉：？我疯了…我竟然觉得好浪漫…  
萨姆：人造魔人的硬核情话。

76 在H时您希望对方说的话是？  
夏姆：但凡凯丽能说句话…  
凯丽：我希望他少说两句。太分心了。  
茉莉：这回答还真是两极分化…凯丽属于埋头苦干的类型，意料之中啊。  
萨姆：在下想知道头儿你在床上是有多能说？  
夏姆：没有啊？呃…有几次为了缓解尴尬中途确实找过话聊…可能因为紧张话题选的不太对…  
凯丽：在那种时候他突然没头没脑地问我，“哎凯丽话说你的角是空心还是实心的”，谁还会有性致继续啊。  
萨姆：（爆笑）和凯丽提起委托ddl的事情可谓有着异曲同工之妙。

77 您比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
夏姆：咬着嘴唇忍耐的样子。  
凯丽：他皱眉的样子。

78您觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
夏姆：不可以，吾辈对凯丽可是一心一意的！  
凯丽：我不是说了吗？他是唯一一个能让我克制住防御本能的人。

79您对SM有兴趣吗？  
夏姆：我们其实探讨过了…结论是无关兴趣，主要是不可行。  
萨姆：（你们还真探讨过这种问题…）不可行是指？  
凯丽：我们实力相差太大，出于安全考虑我肯定不能是dom。我下手一重他就完了。  
茉莉：不是有安全词吗？  
凯丽：你没理解我的意思。热爱破坏是人造魔人的天性，阿基姆王这么设计了我们…软弱顺从的姿态只会刺激我们进攻。  
萨姆：但就我们所看到的，你很理性。  
凯丽：本能这东西有时候很难克制的，我不打算冒险。  
夏姆：而如果让吾辈来当dom的话…  
茉莉：凯丽也会本能地反击吗？  
凯丽：不，这是另一回事了。他连弄痛我都做不到，换过来的意义不大。

80 如果对方忽然不再索求您的身体了，您会？  
夏姆：反省自己吧，看看是不是做了什么不好的事惹她生气了。  
凯丽：无所谓，我对那种事本来也没有多强烈的需求。

81 您对强奸怎麽看？  
夏姆：卑劣下流的勾当。  
凯丽：不会发生在我身上，我也不会这么对别人。

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
夏姆：没有及时得到回应…这样吾辈不就不知道怎么做才能让她舒服了吗。  
凯丽：老是得想着注意力道，很麻烦。  
茉莉：力道？  
凯丽：比方说，要去抱他的话…（低头看自己的手，叹气）爪子也是个问题，我不想一不留神伤到他。  
萨姆：都在为对方考虑呢。

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令您觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
夏姆：…北魔界…红灯区的…同性恋酒吧…？  
凯丽：嗯，是不错，玩了角色扮演还能顺便解决目标。  
夏姆：（主次关系是这样的吗？？？）  
萨姆：在下记得那趟任务，没想到竟然真能混进去…  
茉莉：不愧是你们，演基佬演得真像。  
夏姆：这夸奖怪怪的…  
萨姆：难怪那天回来得那么晚。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
凯丽：主动有，诱不诱惑他说了算。  
夏姆：（满脸通红）反正吾辈觉得挺…挺诱惑的…  
萨姆：主动诱惑和主动不是一个概念吧。  
茉莉：对，主动诱惑更像是“夏姆，你看人家美吗？”，主动则是“喂，快滚过来做爱了听见没。”  
萨姆：（摸下巴）感觉凯丽是后面一种呢。  
凯丽：差不多。

85 那时攻方的表情？  
凯丽：没看到表情，他直接平地摔了。  
茉莉：不是吧？也太给猫科动物丢脸了！  
萨姆：头儿要当场给你表演一个原地去世。  
夏姆：（捂脸）太激动了还不行吗！

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
夏姆：吾辈会干出那种肮脏事！？  
凯丽：（懒得戳穿他）不存在什么“强暴”，他想做我一般都会同意。  
萨姆：这不是会不会，而是能不能的问题吧。  
茉莉：（小声）头儿哪里来的自信…

87 当时受方的反应是？  
萨姆：这一题可以跳过了。  
茉莉：凯丽作为强暴方还比较合理…  
夏姆：凯丽也绝对不会那么做的！  
凯丽：（皱眉）前面都说了。…再说我是有多无聊才会强暴他？  
夏姆：咦？  
萨姆：头儿莫名其妙被嫌弃了（笑）。

88 对您来说，「作为H对象」的理想是？  
夏姆：就是…就是…（组织半天语言后放弃了）凯丽这样的。  
凯丽：我以前没这个概念。但他就挺好。

89 现在的对方符合您的理想吗？  
夏姆：符合。  
凯丽：嗯。

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
夏姆：尾巴…？  
凯丽：那不算数吧。  
萨姆：凯丽你可能没听过，猫和猫的尾巴是两种生物。  
茉莉：你们玩得还挺大。  
凯丽：也没什么特别的，就是他有时会用尾巴缠我的腰。或者腿。

91 您的第一次发生在什么时候？  
夏姆：凯丽加入Fearless的第一年年底。  
凯丽：对，是那时候。  
萨姆：（笑）才意识到，头儿上垒还挺快的。  
茉莉：快别夸他了，你还嫌他不够自恋是吗？

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
夏姆：是。  
凯丽：是。

93 您最喜欢被吻到哪裏呢？  
夏姆：只要是凯丽，吻哪里都很喜欢。  
凯丽：颈窝吧。

94 您最喜欢亲吻对方哪裏呢？  
夏姆：后颈，还有腰。  
凯丽：嘴唇和脖子。

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
夏姆：全程闭嘴…？  
凯丽： 回应积极主动一点。  
茉莉：（坏笑）只要头儿不提人家的角是空心还是实心…  
夏姆：够了！那已经是黑历史了！

96 H时您会想些什麽呢？  
夏姆：“床上的凯丽和平时完全不一样呢好可爱”…这一类的。  
凯丽：投入其中，什么也不想。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
夏姆：不确定的。  
凯丽：根据夏姆的体力来定。  
茉莉：懂了，就是短板效应对吧。  
夏姆：（虽然不甘心但是反驳不了…）

98 H的时候，衣服是您自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
夏姆：都有，自己脱多一些。  
凯丽：多数情况下他负责脱我们两个人的衣服。

99 对您而言H是？  
夏姆：和恋人一起做的快乐的事。  
凯丽：很舒服，还能打发时间。  
茉莉：打…打发时间…  
凯丽：没有委托接的话还是会无聊的，又不许我随便杀人，我总得做点什么吧。  
萨姆：…头儿算是靠出卖色相拯救了好几条人命？  
茉莉：嗯，牺牲头儿一个造福千万家啊。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
夏姆：（握住对方的手，郑重其事）我爱你，凯丽。一生中能够遇见你真是太好了。  
凯丽：…你说的是两句话。  
夏姆：？  
茉莉：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈什么玩意啊凯丽我给你一次重新组织语言的机会！  
凯丽：好吧。…我也爱你，夏姆。  
夏姆：（满脸幸福的笑）  
茉莉：别的不说了，你俩什么时候去魔政局登记？  
萨姆：魔界没有那种地方吧。不如问婚礼想定在什么时候。  
茉莉：哦，哦，头儿的婚纱能交给我选吗？  
夏姆：不行！你肯定会故意选最难看的一款…不对，你说谁穿什么？？？  
凯丽：（打量）你确实比我适合穿裙子。

【Fin】


End file.
